


Нет никакой Молли, Вера

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Testament of Youth (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: И он тоже. Искалеченный, растоптанный безжалостной машиной войны.





	Нет никакой Молли, Вера

    _— Кто там? Кто это?_  
  
   Так странно его увидеть здесь, в этом белом стерильном приюте отчаяния. Голова замотана наполовину, и оставшийся открытым глаз беспокойно бегает туда-сюда. Длинные бледные пальцы сжимаются на колючем коричневом одеяле.  
  
   Лица почти не узнать, и не потому, что его не видно почти, нет. Взгляд одинокого не видящего глаза блуждает по пространству с выражением какого-то детского испуга. Улыбка нервная, вымученная, дёрганная, точно нарисованная неумехой-художником.  
  
   Кожа на руках обветрилась и потрескалась, но это кажется сущей мелочью по сравнению с глазами; глаза как будто слегка выцвели, потухли, растеряв свою искромётную веселость и лёгкость чистого летнего неба.  
  
   Холод пробирает до костей, хотя, казалось бы, в палате тепло.  
  
   Теперь и он тоже. Искалеченный, растоптанный безжалостной машиной войны.  
  
    _— … для тебя?_  
  
    — Нет никакой Молли, Вера.  
  
   Кажется, всё немного налаживается, и даже дожди, такие частые в Англии, идут немного реже. Они уже выходят вдвоём в маленький больничный дворик, занимают всё время одни и те же кресла и говорят, говорят без конца.  
  
   О помолвке Вера больше не заговаривает, хотя порой и сжимает руку Виктора, словно пытается передать ему часть даже не уверенности — надежды, — что всё, в конце концов, будет хорошо.  
  
   И он верит; сквозь серую, измученную маску словно весенний солнечный луч пробивается сначала робкая, а потом всё более уверенная улыбка. И кажется, что из глубины этих невидящих глаз снова смотрит на мир весёлый паренёк с задорными вихрами, мягкими ресницами и смущённой усмешкой в уголках губ.  
  
   Надо просто верить, и у неё самое подходящее имя для этого.  
  
    _— Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалела меня, можно?_  
  
   Она в последний раз пришла к нему поздно вечером. Не хотелось верить, не в _это_ , но в маленьком уголке, отгороженном ширмами, уже витал привкус скорби.  
  
   Рука с длинными бледными пальцами безжизненно лежала на колючем одеяле. Синие глаза, которые уже давно не могли видеть, были закрыты.  
  
   В этот раз — навсегда.


End file.
